Flight of the Bumblebee
by Nate Grey
Summary: A young Shego liberates a mutant bee from Go Tower, but finds she and Beego have something in common.


Notes: It was pointed out to me that there are a serious lack of stories about Shego during her time with Team Go. Mind you, this isn't really one either, but it comes close.

Summary: A young Shego decides to liberate a mutated bee from Go Tower. But she and "Beego" have more in common than she first thought.

**Flight of the Bumblebee**

**A Kim Possible Ficlet by**

**Nate Grey (XMAN0123-at-aol-dot-com)**

She chose the burger joint because it had developed a certain reputation for not asking questions. Repeated business from Team Go had inspired a 'don't-ask, won't-tell' policy at Burger Bonanza, and everyone from new guys to managers respected it.

Of course, it was also possible that they just didn't know what to think when faced with...incidents.

So when Shego went through the drive-thru and ordered pretty much everything on the menu, no questions were asked.

When she drove around to the exchange window and accepted all of the food by tossing it into the backseat, no questions were asked.

When she put the enormous bill on Team Go's account, no questions were asked.

And if the new guy noticed the oversized canine carrier in the passenger's seat, or that a long, translucent wing was sticking out of the side, he kept his gaze largely on Shego and thanked her very much for once again choosing Burger Bonanza for her fast food needs.

Deciding that he was stupid but cute, Shego traced her black lipsticked-lips with her tongue and whispered a throaty thank you (that would no doubt leave his sheets sticky for a whole month) before she drove away.

* * *

Once the food was separated into two large piles in the back seat, Shego took a moment to appreciate just how idiotic her brothers were before climbing into the front seat and tapping the carrier.

"Okay, killer, here's how it's going to work. You stick with the honey-coated stuff, and we won't have any problems. You eat anything on my side, and you better hope that toxin in your stinger is fast-acting."

There was a buzz of what she considered agreement, so Shego unlocked the carrier and climbed into the back seat. She tore into her first burger, but couldn't help watching in fascination as the carrier shuddered to an fro in an attempt to release its overgrown passenger.

In only a few seconds, what looked like a honeybee the size of a large dog had carefully emerged, flexing its slightly bent wings a few times before taking to the air and settling its bloated body directly on the honey-coated pile of food. With a contented buzz, it spread wide the two huge mandibles that surrounded its "mouth" and practically inhaled a chili dog whole.

"Good mutant bug," Shego said, patting the bug between its two thick antennae.

Having known "Beego" for almost three years now, she was no more inclined to call him a bee than she was to call a dog a horse. While he greatly resembled a bee in many ways, it was obvious that he'd been bred from a variety of bugs. He was at least half roach, if the shiny shell that formed on his back sometimes was any indicator. Also, he had an odd habit of trying to fly away when exposed to bright light.

Team Go had acquired Beego from a villain that insisted on calling himself Insectius Maximus. Shego didn't see the point, considering almost none of the bugs in his keeping were insects. At least, they weren't after his continued DNA-altering. Most would've made good horror movie monsters, but she hadn't spotted a one with only six legs (Beego had eight, and Shego recalled a mantis-spider hybrid with thirty-seven...better not to ask).

Hego had thought that Beego would make a good pet for Wego. He proved to be the least vicious of Maximus's bugs, which honestly wasn't saying very much. He tried to sting four out of every five people that got near him...which was to say he hated everyone but Shego. The reason for this remained undetermined, but Shego liked to think it was simple common sense. Stay away from the idiots that poked you and named you dumb names, cling to the lady who fed you and shouted at the aforementioned idiots on a daily basis.

While she had never felt particularly close to Beego, Shego had always hated the thought of him living in captivity. Bugs were not meant to be pets, in her opinion. Pests, maybe, but you didn't purposely keep them in your home. There was just no way that Beego could've been happy at the base. There were no other bugs around, and he was clearly no fan of humans. Why he hadn't broken out and killed them all, Shego had no idea. Sometimes she wished he had gotten out, either to put her brothers out of her misery, or Shego out of hers. None of them were allergic to bee stings, but Shego suspected that not only could Beego live on after stinging, but that his victims wouldn't. He may have been tame around her, but all of Maximus's bugs had proved lethal in some way.

Although it was hard to think of him that way, Shego realized as she watched him inhale another chili dog. Here was a creature who had eaten sugar cubes, various fast foods, and even rotten fruit from her own hand. That he could be dangerous simply didn't cross her mind much anymore. And even if he did turn on her, well...it wasn't as if her life was so great at the moment, anyway. When this was over, at least Beego would be free. Shego would go home to four ungrateful siblings too stuck on being heroes to even consider her opinions. She doubted they even knew she was female (and that was saying something, considering how much she'd had her costume taken in over the years).

Suddenly, Shego found herself envying Beego. But she quickly squashed those feelings, noticing he'd just about reached the bottom of his food pile and was slowing down.

"Last call, buggy. Time to stretch those wings and...uh...I dunno, find some mutated flowers to pollinate. You'll figure it out. So go on. Beeeee freeeee and all that." She made a flimsy flying motion with her hand.

Beego looked up from his food, tilting his head curiously as he watched her.

Shego sighed angrily. "C'mon! Fly away already! I'm trying to set you free, you stupid bug!"

Sensing that she was angry about something, Beego flew up a few feet, and came down on his carrier. He looked back at Shego to see if this was what she wanted. He got his answer as the carrier exploded in a plume of green gas and flame.

"I SAID GO!" Shego shouted, preparing to fire off another shot. She got to her feet, her fists glowing menacingly.

Beego hovered overhead for a few seconds, taking in her furious expression. Finally, he let out a long buzz and flew into the night.

Shego sank down in the back seat, staring into space for several minutes before it occurred to her to put the fire out. As she started the car and drove away, she had only one regret: that she hadn't just let Beego loose in Go Tower.

An hour had passed before she realized that Go Tower was in the opposite direction, yet she didn't turn around. Nor was she at all surprised when, a week later, she picked up a newspaper and read the headline, "TEAM GO SAVAGED BY KILLER BEE: Shego Missing And Feared Dead." There was even a color photo of her brothers covered in brown blisters. Shego promptly had it enlarged and framed. It was her way of remembering Beego, and the lesson he'd taught her about the joy of being free.

And it didn't hurt that he'd obviously learned from her lectures on always, always seeking bloody, terrible vengeance.

The End.

* * *

Endnotes: I know, bees don't eat fast food. But it's a mutated bee. That (and this) is my story, and I'm sticking by it. 


End file.
